Free from responsibilities
by TheGirlOnFire464
Summary: Rachel advises Reyna and she takes it very seriously. One-shot.


**Free from responsibilities**

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano was tired. Not just physically, but also mentally. She was so overworked and stressed and heartbroken that even Percy noticed. Not that Percy was dense- not at all. But he, like most other boys, had no clue about girls. She sat in the Garden of Bacchus, her back to the entrance. The Greeks were over this week to see New Rome in all its glory. She had not approved of the idea- in fact, she put her foot down and firmly refused to let those Greeks into her camp. She was already tired out from the Giant War and from having to be the sole praetor of Camp Jupiter. There was no way she could host the Greeks without snapping at them.

The biggest reason she had for not letting the Greeks into Camp Jupiter was something she hadn't shared with the senate or anyone else. It was the fact that she couldn't stand Piper and Jason. Piper and Jason had got together long ago. Once they had gone on that quest with each other, they were inseperable. Jason had even decided to stay at the Greek camp rather than come home to her. _Well,_ she thought, _looks like I've lost my saving Grace_. She had feelings for Jason- plain and simple. He had even kissed her before he left…well, was abducted. Typical of the gods to break up a budding relationship for fun.

Well, the senate had thought it was a good idea to let the Greeks into their camp. They thought it would be a learning experience. That and most of the senators thought that the Greeks were _way_ hotter than the Romans. So they had arrived on the Argo II-Leo, Jason and Piper at the front of the crowd of Greek demigods, waving to the Romans. Then it had been time for her to give the customary greeting speech to visitors. She gave it without even looking at Jason or Piper. At lunch though, watching them kiss lovingly and feed each other, she couldn't bear it anymore. She had excused herself from the table, and here she was. _Pathetic_, she told herself. _You are a daughter of Bellona, not Venus._

As she was lost in thought, she heard a soft voice say, "It's normal, you know. You're jealous because you love Jason." She turned around curiously and saw the Camp Half Blood's Oracle- What was her name again? Regina, Riley, Ramona…something that began with an 'R'…Riana, Reese? Oh wait! It was Rachel. Rachel Dare if she remembered correctly.

"I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Elizabeth Dare." So she _had_ been right. The girl's name was Rachel Dare.

"Reyna", she said realizing she had zoned out for some time. "What did you mean?"

"I know the feeling of heartbreak well. Aphrodite, Venus, whoever she is, she is quite cruel." At Reyna's confused look, she smiled and said, "I liked Percy. It was more of a summer love than anything. We were never meant to be. When we met, he tried to cut me in half with his sword. Then I saved his life from murderous skeletons."

"I don't know what to do", Reyna confessed. "I need to get away from all memories of Grace, but I don't know how. I have this camp to take care of too. This place is filled with memories of him- from the baths to the stables to the _principia_. I just…" , she trailed away and then continued in a stronger voice. "I want to forget him and my love for him."

"That's very hard, Reyna", Rachel replied. "It took me around ten months to completely forget Percy."

"How did you do it?" , she breathed.

"Do what your heart tells you to do. Don't put this camp or Jason first. For once in your life, take care of yourself, your needs, and your happiness. Listen to that voice deep inside. It will tell you what to do. And don't look back. There'll be a lot of 'what if's and 'should have's and 'could have's and 'if only's, but don't regret anything. If you do everything while considering yourself to be free from burdens and responsibilities, you'll be so happy that the memory of Jason is a fond one- not a painful one. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I…I think so" , Reyna answered. Then her face took on a look of pure happiness. "A life of freedom" , she said. "Free from responsibility."

"That's the spirit! All the best."

Reyna was alone once again, but this time she was much happier than before.

* * *

In the glowing light of the moon, one auburn haired girl looked at a dark haired one. Both looked similar, with their looks of confidence, perfect posture and loose plaits. The auburn haired one asked, "Do you accept?"

"I accept", replied the other, before kneeling and reciting

_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis,_

_I turn my back on the company of men,_

_I accept eternal maidenhood_

_And join the hunt._

"I accept your oath. It is binding", said Artemis. "Welcome to the hunt, sister. May you spend many joyful years with us."

"Thank you for letting me in, my lady" , the other girl replied. "It is my utmost pleasure to be here."

"I must admit, I did not expect_ you_ to join my hunt. All my other girls…they only came once they were completely sure they had no chance with the men they loved. My lieutenant, Thalia, she came only when she realized that Luke could not be redeemed. And from what I learn about you, you are quite the fighter. Why did you not fight for your man?" Artemis asked with an air of slight confusion and a lot of curiosity.

"There are two sides to me, my lady", the dark haired, dark eyed one replied after a slight pause. "One is the warrior, and the other is just Reyna. I decide that I wanted a new life - one free from responsibilities."

* * *

**A/N: I thought this up in the exam hall, waiting for my paper to be collected. I always admired both Reyna and Rachel for being strong female characters that can be happy without love interests. I hope you guys enjoy this. If you want anymore fics in which Reyna joins the hunt, let me know.**


End file.
